


Bird-Watching

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Took a bit from actual fact re: Sledge here and his love of bird-watching, and pulled it into a fic!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bird-Watching

Bird-watching clearly wasn’t Snafu’s thing. But it was sweet that he was trying to enjoy it, even if his comments weren’t the most…accurate.

“Been lookin’ at that one for awhile…must be a…good, special bird, huh?” 

Eugene put down his binoculars. “You don’t have a damn idea what bird it is, do you?” 

“Sure I do,” Snafu replied. “It is a…grey bird. Clearly.” 

He couldn’t help but start to laugh. “Very good. Specifically a wren, but-”

“But if I had to identify it in a line-up, I bet they’d only need to know that it was a tiny, grey bird,” Snafu said.

“Why would you be-the police wouldn’t-y’know, if you’re bored you can just say. You won’t hurt my feelings. Bird-watching isn’t for everyone,” Eugene said. He meant it-he hadn’t been expecting Snafu to agree to come with in the first place. That he had made the effort at all was sweet enough. 

“No, I mean…just a lot of being quiet and sittin’, sorta makes me think of…” Snafu shrugged. 

Eugene winced. He hadn’t thought of that. This was one of the few things that didn’t stir up memories of the war for him, but he hadn’t even considered how it might make Snafu feel. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eugene said. “We can go; I can come back on my own any time, but we’ll go now and-” 

“Sh,” Snafu put a finger to Eugene’s lips. “You’re gonna scare it away.” 

“What?” 

“You don’t see it? It is gorgeous. Short feathers, but all fluffy and soft-lookin’. Some very nice markings on it too. All and all, just the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen. But if you aren’t quiet, I won’t be able catch it,” Snafu whispered. 

Eugene turned and looked around them. Their talking seemed to have scared away all the birds near them, so he had no idea what Snafu was watching. 

“Got it!” Snafu shouted, and then he was on top of him, his lips all over his face and neck, grinning like an idiot. 

Eugene kissed him back as they rolled in the brush, until they were both breathless and lost to giggling. 

“We definitely scared all the birds away now,” Eugene murmured. 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Snafu said in between kisses to Eugene’s neck. “I got the bird I wanted anyway.” 

“So do I,” Eugene said. “Still, if we’re really going to make sure no one can bird-watch from right here, right now, then we should do it right.” 

Snafu offered an impish grin, that Eugene promptly wiped away with a deep kiss. 

He let himself get lost in it then-in roaming caressing hands, kisses that made him moan, and the feeling of Snafu’s chest under his hands once he’d gotten his shirt off. 

Suddenly Snafu looked up, his eyes wide, and clapped a hand over Eugene’s mouth. 

He listened as he pressed his lips to Snafu’s hand, and could just barely hear the sound of someone else in the woods-maybe other bird-watchers, or hunters. 

It seemed like it took ages for them to walk away from their hiding place, but finally their footsteps crunching the grass and brush were gone. 

He celebrated by pulling Snafu in for another kiss. 

“Can you imagine what they thought they heard?” Snafu laughed as he gently pulled away. 

Eugene shook his head. It didn’t really matter-he was just glad they hadn’t stumbled upon them. “We should probably go home to finish this. Especially since we don’t know how close they are.” 

“Fair enough,” Snafu replied, rolling off of him and sitting up to button up his shirt. “We do have a long drive home though. I’m not driving, so I’ll have to find something to do with my hands free..” 

“That’s not safe, and you know it,” Eugene said. 

“Well I suppose you’ll just have to control yourself, no matter where my hands might end up,” Snafu grinned. 

Eugene just grabbed his hand and pulled them both out of the brush, returning the smile. He’d have to bring Snafu bird-watching more often.


End file.
